Dragons of the Elements
by elementaldragonmaster
Summary: Alternate reality/Anime/Manga Mesh!OC'S Galore! What if Naruto was not only a Jinchuriki but connected to the Dragons as well. What if he wasn't the only one connected to the Dragons. What if Tsunade's niece taught and her gang were the Konoha 12 tutor's
1. Proulogue? Puolouge? Prolouge?

* * *

"_Look Nii-Chan_" a masked figure says

"_That's it all right_" a figure says

"_Konohagakure_"

* * *

"Naruto_! Shikamaru!_"The pair turned and saw a wolfish boy running to them with a dog. Kiba was his name. "_Lady Tsunade wants everyone to meet her now!_" "_Troublesome_" said Shikamaru as always.

"_As you know I called everyone here for a reason" _Naruto didn't like her tone much.

"_Everyone, meet my 11 year niece and 7 year old nephew" _They looked. They stared. They thought. She was tall wearing black jeans and a green shirt with some symbol on them with short black boyish cut with a twinge of red. Her brother was the same with her sister but with a blood-red T-shirt. "_They're emo" he instantly thought but then he saw something. _Skateboards, in other words they were skaters._ Emo skaters at least._ Then he saw something else, forehead protectors, hidden by their hair.


	2. Storytime

The next day I started wondering about the mysterious siblings. Lady Tsunade told us to come again today. I wonder if I'll see the girl again.

"Okay, I'm not gonna lie to you guys" she said "My nephews and nieces are here with their gang."

_Nephews???? Nieces?????? Gangs?????? Sheep?????? Wait,_ _hold on, sheep???_

"Lady Tsunade, what's with that?"

*points at sheep*

"Naruto, I expected something better from even you"

_She's playing that card. Last time she did that couldn't eat anything but rocks._

"That Naruto, is called sheep and that was in your ramen today, I believe!"**(AN: If this wasn't major for you, it matters a lot to the ramen freak)**

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. _People eat ramen they're not supposed to find out where it's from._

_That lamb could have been in my ramen. It's eating a shoe. I wonder if my lamb ate a shoe before it died. The light, it's so bright did some lamb-loving ninjutsu master kill me or something?!_

"You should've seen the look on your face" someone chuckled. It returned to its original shape. It was that emo/skater/Tsunade niece/thing/girl/whatever. Then the real Tsunade came up. "Oi, you guys are early" then she turned to the girl with a questioning look on her face. "Okay, Okay I'm sorry!" the girl admitted. "Okay, you guys, this is my niece *cough*Dragon*cough*-okay, okay, Dragon."Granny Tsunade said "She is going to teach you guys' kay -bye!"She left before I could say a word. "Before we start I will tell you a story, so go get your teddy bears or something.


	3. The worst Chapter

"Y'know how there are only 5 elements and stuff like that" the girl said.

_Yeah, lightning, air, fire, earth and water._

"And there's only 9 bijuu and stuff right."

"For us here are an unlimited number of bijuu and four main elements." the girl said. "_Wait, what do you mean by that!" I said._ "You're the kyuubi kid right, you're among friends" she continued. "_What the hell" I said as a ringtone played Raising Hell by Hed.P.E. (_**AsN: You should hear the song but warning lots of swearing and cussing.) **

"Oops, that's mine" the girl said "I gotta go."

"Oh, no you're not your stayin here to teach them"said a voice that had to be Tsunade.

"Okay, fine"the girl said.

"I know about the Bijuu and jinchuriki because, well I am one." the girl continued.

* * *

Hi people adry here it's my turn for the chapter(actually for all the chapters)

I know it's awful and short but maybe **DKA** or SHN can fix the story (you can tell if its them or not)

and yes I do have it as my ringtone.


	4. Ramen is the king of food! Believe It!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything not even my OC'S *sob* **

**My cat does! *cries some more***

**Whoever guesses who I am gets a gold star.**

**(If your wondering what a manga mesh is it's a mix of manga kinda like a crossover but more focused one manga only)**

**(Still confused read the story, maybe you'll get it)**

_Italics: Thought or flashback _**Bold: Kyuubi (or AN'S IN PARANTHESES)**

**(P.S THIS IS IN NARUTOS POV unless I say so ****and starts in naruto shippuden)**

* * *

"A Jinchuriki!" I practically screamed. "Untrue! Only me and Killer Bee are left!"I screamed.

Dragon looked hurt. "You don't have to be possesed by a bijuu to be a jinchuriki" she said.

_What could you be possesed by other than bijuu. Ghosts!?_

" And not only ghosts too, Naruto!" she said.

_How did she know what I was thinking anyway!_

"You know about 9 bijuu but they are only the 9 biggest in sizenot including sealed Jinchuriki

Shukaku or Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Shichibi, Hachibi and Kyuubi were the largest from 100 years

ago to present time." she paused.

"In fact we have the former so called 9-Tailed Bijuu Jinchuriki!" she stopped again.

**Ah, Yes say hello to Hagetaka* for me, fleshling.**

_Shut it Kitsune!_

After Naruto went and brought Sasuke-Teme back from oblivion,

he and Kyuubi were closer, like it or not.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sasuke-teme!!!!!!!! Take this!!!!!!!_

_Fuyuton Rasengan!!!!! _

_"Chidori Nagashi!!!!" said a certain wrong end of a chicken haired person said._

_

* * *

_

They were unconscious and then Sakura found them and beat them up and blah...

Long story short he was bored........Very Bored......

In **fact** he was actually hoping to meet the former nine tails host actually.

_Hey, Kyuubi tell me about the former nine tails!_

**Nothing to say but avoid her jinchuriki, I don't her bijuu **

**will ****be happy to see me.**

_She!?_

**There are girl Bijuu too y'know.**

Then a flying paper airplane struck him in the eye.

"Ow, that hurt!" I screamed.

Dragon pulled an "I'm just a kid face" and then Naruto heard these words exactly.

" Naruto you're taking my niece and nephew out for Ramen and

take caution my nephew likes to eat everything" said a certain 5th Hokage.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed for the 3rd time and broke into tears.

* * *

Dragon: Tomorrow you'll meet the Shuukai Juuni (Mass 12).

My version of the Konoha Twelve and then Naruto will take everyone out for Ramen!

Naruto: Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hagataka*: Vulture


	5. A Twist in the Plot! maybe

**I don't own anything but the OC's (I finally bought them from my cat)**

_thought/flashbacks _**kyuubi**

in naruto's pov

am abu ya ab ib sha rab ah mk al kha tsuki

* * *

The next day, Naruto and the rest of the gang even the jounin came to meet Dragon at the memorial.

Naruto was thinking about last night's ramen feast.

Usually he would be happy at a feast like that.

But he wasn't the one feasting.

Dragon's little brother ate everything. I mean everything!

**Those kids aren't human.**

_I know! Who eats that much!_

**No! I mean their not really human.**

**They're Dragons!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Yeah right, speaking of Dragons here comes Dragon._

"Hi, you guys meet my version of the Konoha Twelve,the

Shuukai Juuni!"

* * *

14 people walk in each with flipped over headbands.

"Or the Shuukai Juushi (Mass Fourteen)" she said nervously.

"We picked up Tsuki and Moham on the way" said a girl wearing a black shirt and cloak with a hood

and blue jeans with her flipped over headband pinned on her left arm.

"Did you guys bring the folder?" Dragon asked.

The girl nodded.

"Okay this folder is for you guys to read, it tells you about us" Dragon told us.

She gave the folder to Shino who gave it to Kakashi.

"We are going around the village" Dragon said walking away.

"Hey Iceburg, treats us to some ramen will you" a girl wearing a red shirt and

cargo pants with her flipped headband on her right arm.

Suddenly Kakashi-sensei spoke.

"These Shukai Juunshi are no ordinary people,

Dragon is one of the Yomi Mittsu Jinkun!*"

* * *

Dragon: Next Chapter Profiles

*Yomi Mittsu Jinkun:3 Underworld Rulers


	6. Guide to the Elements

The Elements

An Introduction

* * *

The Elements

There are Four Elements in all ; Air(Fuyuton), Water(Suiton), Fire(Katon), Earth(Doton).

They are called the Yottsu Katasumi or the Four Corners.

And there are continuations of those four Elements (in order);

Lightning(Raiton), Ice(Hyouton), Lava(Youton), Metal(Kanton) they are called Yottsu Tansen (four edges).

For example an Air user controls Air and Lightning.

Steel is a like an evolved form of Earth with equal power.

People have to train in their Element in the Yottsu Katasumi

in order to reach the Yottsu Tansen.

Together they are the Yottsu Maki (four volumes)

There are some people who are Sakasa or reversed.

These people are normal.

They just start out with their Yottsu Tansen and go into their

Yottsu Katasumi.

For example a person might start out with Lava Element and

then go into Fire Element.

There are people who can use more than one of the Yottsu Katasumi.

They can be trained by people of the other elements

or be born with it.

There are very few people who use more than 1 Element and even

Rarer to use them together at the same time.

There is a person who can use all the Yottsu Maki in an attack.

That person is the founder the Niji Element.

* * *

The 2 Elements

There 2 Elements that are considered Elements but not really.

These Elements are Niji, the Rainbow Element and Tenkuu, the Aether Element.

The Rainbow Element is all the Elements mixed together.

The Aether Element is much more accessible.

It is a group of Elements that aren't in Youttsu Maki.

For example Shadow and Light are two.

Acid is another.


End file.
